The Marana Lark Series: Book One Right Into Dange
by pirateprincezz10113
Summary: After an attack on her town, Marana finds herself on a pirate ship. The captain seems to like her. Marana becomes close with him, and ends up having to help him.
1. The Black Pearl

**The Marana Lark Series: Book One**

**Right into Danger**

After an attack on her town, Marana finds herself on a pirate ship.

_**Chapter One: The Red Dragon**_

Marana couldn't sleep. She was woken from a very disturbing dream. It was of the time she'd come over to Port Royal from London.

_The ship was making good progress. Marana looked out onto the empty sea. She saw another ship approaching. It was another Navy ship. She saw a little girl in boys' clothes climbing the rigging. The girl stopped and waved. As Marana waved back, a whip cracked behind the girl's back. Two dozen filthy men worked on the deck. A bosun stood at the helm, cracking his whip at anyone who misbehaved. As Marana looked up at the mast, she glimpsed a black pirate flag. It was not a Navy ship. It was a pirate ship. The little girl smiled at her. The bosun pulled out a pistol and shot her. The girl fell into the water. Marana screamed. Her brother Conrad ran up to see what happened. The ship started firing on them. Marana darted into her cabin and locked the door. The sounds of gunfire and screaming filled her ears._

Ever since then, Marana had never felt safe. She dreaded the day when pirates would come and kidnap her. She was only seventeen.

Marana got out of bed and got dressed. She crept downstairs and slipped outside. The night was warm. The moon hung over the town. She could see the harbor perfectly. The tall Navy ships, including the one that brought her to Port Royal, were docked and ready to sail in the morning. Everything was peaceful. She sat under a tree and let the warm air blow against her. She wanted to stay safe in Port Royal. But that was about to change.

Marana stood up and breathed deeply. She would go back inside when she felt safe.

The next thing she knew, Marana heard cannon fire. A cannonball crashed right into the stone wall that surrounded her house. Her piercing shriek filled the air as she was showered with bits of stone. It left cuts on her arms and chest. She started to cry. She was almost covered. (Nothing bad happened, no major injuries). She just kept still.

_What is happening? _She asked herself. She decided to get up. She tried her hardest to get the rocks off her. She became exhausted. Just as she was about to give up, another chunk fell off the wall and struck her head.

Marana woke to more cannon fire. But she wasn't in her front yard anymore. She looked up at an oak brown ceiling. She was lying in a bed, and she was in a lacy nightgown. Her cuts had been bandaged, and her head barely hurt anymore. But she felt weird.

Marana sat up. She was on a ship. She was in the captain's cabin.

The door opened and a man stepped in. "Good, love, you're awake."

"Who are you, and don't call me that."

The man smiled and sat next to her. Marana jumped up and backed away. "I don't want to repeat myself."

He smiled again. "Oh, I'm sorry, love. I haven't introduced myself. Captain Jack Sparrow to you."

Marana took in his dreadlocks, his brown hat, and his braided beard. "I don't know what is going on, and I want an explanation now." She wouldn't look away.

Jack pondered for a minute, and then said, "My crew found you covered in those bloody rocks, and they dug you out and brought you here. I took care of you and let you sleep there. That's it."

Marana rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that?" She didn't like what was happening. She noticed that Jack was unarmed. She calmed down a bit. Then her head started throbbing again. Crying out in pain and clutching her temples, she fell. Jack caught her and held her up. "You took a pretty hard hit there, love."

Marana shoved him away. "Get away from me!" But then she softened. He was just trying to help. "Jack, could you please help me? I can hardly stand." Jack helped her sit back on the bed before he asked, "What is your name?" Too tired to argue, she said shakily, "Marana Lark." Jack pressed a cool cloth to her head and laid her back against the pillow.

"Get some rest, love. I will see you in the morning. Good night." He left the cabin silently. Marana's head started swimming, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Gunpowder, Steel, and Rum

**Gunpowder, Steel and Rum**

Marana woke the next morning with a refreshed feeling in her heart. After the previous night's drama, she just wanted to forget it. She got out of bed and looked out the window. The sea and sky looked beautiful. Jack walked into the cabin. He said, "Did you sleep well, love?"

Marana looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled. She replied, "Yeah, I did. Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack's eyes brightened. "You may call me Jack." Then he continued, "You can't wear that nightgown all day. You should wear something more appropriate." He unfolded a light brown dress and handed it to her. He left so she could change. Marana put the dress on and combed her hair. Up until now, she hadn't realized how long it was. It almost reached her elbows. After a long time of consideration, she tied it into a high ponytail.

When she emerged from the cabin, Jack couldn't help but say, "I think you may be a whole new woman, Marana." He flashed a devious grin. Marana liked him. She returned the smile.

Jack sat on the stairs and uncorked a bottle of rum. Marana sat next to him. He drank half the bottle and gave it to Marana. She cautiously took a sip. The flavor was strong, but she liked it, and swallowed. She drank a little of the rest and gave the bottle back to him. She didn't want to get drunk. She just sat back and closed her eyes. With Jack next to her, she felt safe.

"Hey Jack, could you teach me how to use a sword?"

Jack looked at her and laughed. "Okay, love, if you really want to."

Marana was given a short blade. In less than two minutes, she was sparring with Jack. He lunged at her arm. She blocked and knocked the sword out of his hand. He picked it up and they continued. He beat her that time. Marana was good. She had good techniques and footwork. She moved quickly, struck finely, and refused to give in. When Jack was beaten for the fifteenth time, he jokingly grabbed her around the waist and said, "You might have a knack for this, darling." She laughed and tried to get him off. He held on. She managed to break his grasp. They were both laughing. Marana had never had so much fun in her life. Then she had a new challenge in mind.

"Jack, I bet that you can't shoot that pole up in the crow's nest."

Jack was flattered. "And you think you can?"

Marana was in a playful mood. "Well…how about this: if I can shoot it, I get to push you overboard."

Jack pretended to be surprised. "Oh, and if I can shoot that bloody pole, you have to kiss me."

They accepted the stakes and shook hands. Jack pulled out his pistol and said, "You first." Marana took it and aimed. She fired. The pole splintered at the very top. She blew away the smoke, handed the pistol to Jack, and said, "Good luck, you idiot."

Jack took aim and fired. The pole broke.

Anna took a deep breath and shoved him off the edge. He fell into the water. Anna laughed and jumped into the water. When she came up, Jack had another devious smile across his face. "Remember, love, you have to keep your side of the bargain."

Marana blushed. She swam up to Jack. He touched her wet face. She kissed him. Jack had his arms around her waist. When she let go, she looked deeply into his eyes. His arms moved to her shoulders.

Jack helped her back onto the ship. Marana hugged him and said, "Sheer luck, Jack, sheer luck."


	3. That Bloody Night

**That Bloody Night**

That night, Marana and Jack sparred with each other for at least two hours. When they were both out of breath, Jack clipped a leather belt around her thin waist. He attached a scabbard and a pistol sheath. Then he pressed something into Marana's hand. It was a medallion; it was a faded gold star that had ten rays. Marana tied its cord through one of the loops on her belt. It went between the sword, on her left, and the pistol, on her right.

Jack and Marana just stared at each other for a while. Their concentration was broken when several members of Jack's crew shouted, "Sail ho!" Marana looked at the ship coming towards them. She glimpsed a British flag being hoisted up the mainmast. It was close enough to tell which ship it was, but far enough away to give them time to prepare for battle.

Marana gulped. Jack asked nervously, "Do you recognize that ship, love?"

"Yes, I do," responded Marana. "It's the _Siren. _She carries two decks of guns and has a massive crew. My brother, Conrad Lark, is the captain. He probably came to look for me. We don't stand a chance."

Jack shouted to his crew, "Hard to starboard! Hoist the colors! We're going to take her head on!" He turned to Marana and said, "Stay in my cabin and keep the door bolted shut." But she was thinking completely different.

"No, Jack. I know how to use a sword and a pistol. I'm not going to kill anyone, since I haven't chosen a side. I'm just going to keep the soldiers from killing _you_."

Jack hugged Marana and said, "But I don't want you to die." She released herself and smiled. "Unless your crew suddenly hates me, I'll be fine. Conrad wouldn't kill his little sister." She kissed Jack on the cheek.

The _Siren _was gaining on them. Jack shouted, "Load the guns! Hold for my signal!" Marana helped open the portholes that revealed the cannons. The two ships were aligned. Once the cannons were loaded, Jack and Marana shouted at the same time, "Fire all!"

The air filled with loud bangs. Jack shouted, "Prepare to board!" Grappling hooks sailed through the air. The pirates boarded the _Siren. _Marana saw that Jack had already boarded. She grabbed a rope from another prate.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

Irritated, Marana said, "Oh, shut up!" and swung onto the _Siren. _Once she landed, she tossed the rope back to the pirate she had taken it from. Desperately, she looked for her brother. She found him dueling with Jack. She pulled Jack away from him. "Jack, that's my brother!" Conrad embraced his sister and kissed her cheek. "Marana, you're safe!"

Marana shouted over the sounds of the battle, "Don't ask why I'm here! It's a long story, I'll explain to you later!" She ran off to find Jack. He was dueling with one of the soldiers. His opponent slashed his arm. Marana jumped in front of Jack and took over for him.. As soon as she could, she punched the soldier in the face and knocked him out. Once Jack had recovered, they continued fighting. Then there was a clash of metal on wood. All the pirates had guns pointed at them. Their hands were up.

Marana was furious. "What are you bloody dogs doing, surrendering?"

Gibbs, Jack's first mate, replied to her, "We've been outnumbered, miss. We've lost ten, and they've lost four."

Conrad spoke up, "General Rodd, transfer some of our crew onto the _Pearl _to keep the pirates under control. We're returning to Port Royal."

Marana was ordered to stay on the _Siren. _Before Jack left, she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll get you out of this."

The pirates went back onto the other ship. Conrad brought his sister into his cabin. He set her on his bed and said to her, "Marana, I don't care how you got here. All I care about is the fact that you are safe now. I have something else to tell you. When we return to Port Royal, all those pirates will be hanged, including Jack." Marana burst into tears and hugged her brother. She cried into his shoulder. It wasn't fair. Jack hadn't done anything wrong. And now he was going to die. She had to do something to help him, but what?

She spent the night thinking of how she was going to help Jack escape. Finally she had a plan.


	4. The Escape Plan

**The Escape Plan**

When they returned to Port Royal, Marana gathered together her five closest friends: John, Abigail, Bella, Jordan, and Jacob. They met in secret two nights before Jack's execution, to discuss the plan.

They met behind Abigail's house. Marana stood before them. "My friends, I have chosen you for this mission because you are bravest and most loyal people I know. I have established an escape plan to get Jack and his crew out prison. Here's what I got from my brother."

She read off of a piece of parchment, "Jack's execution is scheduled for July 14, at 5:00 pm. We have to get him out tomorrow evening. There are guards positioned at every staircase and every entrance to the prison. That means 10 stations, with two guards at each station. Each one of you will take two stations. The stations are marked with numbers. I will get stations 1 and 2, John will get 3 and 4, Abigail will get 5 and 6, Bella will get 7 and 8, Jordan will get 9 and 10, and Jacob will follow me and keep watch.

"We will enter the prison at Station 2. At that time, we will split up and take out the guards. When you are finished, meet me at Station 1 and we will free Jack and his crew. Make sure to get a set of keys as you take out the guards. There should be 6 sets of keys. Jack's crew is split up among 6 cells.

"Once we are done with all that, we will get the bloody hell out of there and escape on the _Pearl._"

Marana had written 6 copies of the plan. She gave one to each person and kept one for herself. "Read these through, memorize them, and then burn them."

Before they all departed, Marana hugged all of them.

All throughout the next day, Marana was too excited to think about anything other than the escape plan.

Finally, at 9:30 pm, she headed off to the prison.


	5. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

The rescue would start at 10:00 pm. It took them each 20 minutes to get there and 10 minutes to go over the plan one more time. Then they were ready.

Marana snapped her fingers. They took off down the halls. Marana held Jacob's hand tightly as they crept up to the guards and knocked them out. Station 2 was covered.

Abigail tiptoed down the corridor to Station 5. Unfortunately, when she got there, the guards saw her, and she was forced to stab them. Then a gunshot rang out through the prison. Abigail finished off Station 6 and ran to help.

John and Jordan heard the shot, too. They were both on their way to Station 1, but they turned around and headed for Station 8, where the shot had come from.

When they all got there, they saw disaster. Bella lay on the ground, with a bullet in her forearm. The guards were both dead. Marana quickly dealt out orders. "Abigail, you stay with me. I've got the keys. John, search the prison and kill any remaining guards. Jordan, go with him, but go in opposite directions. And Jacob, stay with Bella. Do whatever it takes to keep her alive. When John and Jordan meet you back here, all of you meet us at Station 1. Good luck."

Marana and Abigail headed off for Station 1, where Jack and the crew were being held. When they got there, they hushed everyone.

"Stay quiet. We have to wait for a few more people that we came with. When they get back, we'll let you out. But until they get back, _be quiet._"

For nearly 20 minutes, they waited in the dim lights. Jack had his own cell, and Marana stood in front of it. She didn't want to get distracted from the task at hand, so she didn't look at Jack.

John and Jordan met Bella and Jacob at Station 8. Bella was breathing normally, but she was still in immense pain. Jacob had bandaged the wound with a strip of his shirt. John and Jordan helped lift her into Jacob's arms, since he was the strongest.

Once they were all back at Station 1, Marana unlocked Jack and passed the keys to Abigail, who unlocked everyone else. Just before they all left, Jack hugged Marana as tight as he could, saying, "I can't thank you enough for doing this, love. How can I repay you?"

Marana kissed him and responded, "By letting me live on the _Pearl _with you."

Jack kissed her back, and the group left the prison. They ran along the docks as quietly as possible. Jacob still carried Bella, and John had to help him. They reached the _Black Pearl _in less than 2 minutes. Jack and Marana helped Bella onto the ship. As soon as everyone was on the _Pearl, _the crew pulled up the anchor and sailed off.


	6. The Beginning of a New Life

**The Beginning of a New Life**

As the sun rose the next morning, Marana was contemplating her victory. She had been their leader, and she had to be strong and brave to do so. She was usually very skittish and shy. But during the last few days, Jack had transformed her.

Marana sat up in the rigging.

Jack came out of his cabin. He drew his sword and said, "I think I may be able to beat you this time, Marana." He helped her get down. Marana drew her sword. They began sparring. Jack came very close to beating her, but she kept a firm grip on her sword.

Just to trick him, Marana sheathed her sword and dove into the ocean. She ducked under the water as Jack jumped in. When they both came up, Jack grabbed Marana's waist. She tried to swim away, but he held tight. Finally giving up, she turned around and kissed him.

"I love you, Marana."

She couldn't speak. She hugged Jack as tight as she could. Then she responded tearfully, "I love you, too."

Jack helped Marana back onto the ship. He went to the helm, and Marana followed. He sighed heavily, "I'm taking you back to Port Royal." Marana was shocked.

"Jack, why?"

"Marana, it's too dangerous for you out here. I want you to be safe."

Marana's mind was not going to be changed. "Jack, I don't feel safe in Port Royal. In fact, living there makes me feel completely vulnerable. When I'm with you, I do feel safe. That's why I'm staying with you."

Jack silently agreed, and then he hugged her.

Marana released herself and went to find Bella, who was in Jack's cabin. Bella was up and walking and Jacob stood at her side. Marana ran up and hugged her. "Bella, you're alright!" When Marana let go, she responded, "And it's all thanks to Jacob." Marana hugged Jacob, too, and then said, "Where are the others?"

Jacob responded, "They're down on the bow."

When Marana found them, Abigail hugged her. "Marana, is Bella alright?" Marana nodded. John and Jordan hugged her shyly. She kissed both of them on the cheek.

Marana's life was finally perfect.


End file.
